Supercritical fluids provide environmentally benign and highly tunable solvent systems for chemical extraction, synthesis, and waste treatment processes. Because of the high temperature and pressure conditions involved, analyses of reaction intermediates must be conducted on quenched systems at standard conditions, and only stable species are observable. Raman spectroscopy has been used to quantify species concentration. The goal here is to extend Raman studies to include behavior of the SCF solvent enviroment of reacting species, yielding a means toward improved reaction rates and efficiencies as well as a better understanding of reaction mechanisms. Specific systems to be studied include structure of phenolate salts in supercritical carbon dioxide and the rate of hydrolysis and oxidation of methyl tert-butyl ether in supercritical water.